Witch King Of The North
by Kiwire
Summary: After getting betrayed by his closest friends a cynical and mistrusting harry gets reborn as torrehn stark. and his ultimate goal in this new life is to not save a single soul.DarkHarry MorallyAmbiguousHarry
1. Prologue

Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived the-chosen-one and most recently known as the-savior stood shivering, his breath appearing in shallow gasps while he looked at what was happening before his eyes he couldn't believe this is happening to him oh wait, yes he can.

After all this is his life and it always was this way for him he shouldn't have expected anything different after he defeated Voldemort, after all not one of them agreed with his methods, they used stunners he used avadas, they asked for information he tortured for it, he honestly couldn't believe they could've won without him and those acts were necessary in wartime and if he enjoyed them a little, well nobody knew what was going on inside his head .

He's done every thing for them sacrificed his childhood, his lover, his right arm, his life, and this is how he's rewarded and the worst of it is that he isn't even surprised angry or even sad he just felt numb…and a little annoyed .

"You have to understand harry ..this is the for the best we can't let you live you're too powerful and we don't need another dark lord after so much losses on the wizard kind " Ron said not sounding even a little bit sorry, he was crouching with his palms flat against the ground a steady stream of magic draining from his body to the circle of light on the floor, the rest of the order of the Phoenix were in a similar position giving the circle power to take him down .

"Harry..I hope you can forgive us"Said Hermione sounding glum but also not sorry at all .

"Dark magic leaves a taint on the soul Potter! ,and yours wasn't an exception ,we let you get away with it in the wartime but we can't let it continue you can't be trusted !" Shouted mad-eye moody his face twisted in a dark smirk

 _That's what I get for trusting them ,Ron, Hermione ,Tonks ,Mad eye, Remus ..I thought they were my friends ..my family but if all it takes for them to betray me is a little darkness then I guess we were never as close as I thought ._

 _ **"exscindo!"**_

Was the last thing harry heard before he felt himself burning and a flash of light blinded him

* * *

The first thing he heard when he woke up Was a women screaming hysterically

"Why isn't he crying !"

He felt drowsy his head hurt and he was just so confused and above all that he couldn't see anything _wheres my glasses ..?_

"Don't worry lady stark! he's merely a quiet one "

A man said reassuringly trying to calm the women down

He was passed around until he felt arms surrounding his tiny body and a tired voice tinged with happiness spoke with such love he never heard directed at him.

"Hello Torrhen.."

 _Who the fuck names their kid torrhen_..


	2. Chapter 1

**286AL**

It's been four years since He was reborn in this new world, when Dumbledore talked about how death is the next great adventure He thoughts it was definitely some of his more questionable ramblings He did not believe him and thought that there was nothing waiting for you after death, He didn't believe people when they told him he would see Sirius someday or that his parents went to heaven there wasn't any evidence of its existence so He simply did not believe .

He was currently sitting at a highchair he specifically asked to be made for him when he was tired of sitting in his supposed mothers Lap especially when she was with babe, her swollen belly took all the space and he honestly felt uncomfortable being so close to a fetus at the time.

He believes she must have been disappointed with his dark personality since she must have wanted a normal babe to spoil, since Robb being the heir she can't completely go on her motherly whims with him as he was his fathers to teach the ways of being a lord paramount, he threw a dark smirk her way just to unsettle her like he took to enjoying these past few weeks .

Catelyn looked disturbed but nonetheless took it in stride like the true lady she fancied herself as

"are you excited for your name-day torrehn? you will turn four soon"she asked with a strained smile on her face, she was sitting on the right of his lord father with an infant Sansa in her lap she must have been happy when Sansa was born matching her in appearance with the red hair and baby blue eyes, the exact opposite of his appearance with his northern looks he looks every bit a stark with the exception of his bright green eyes which they reasoned must have come from an ancestor down his lineage.

"Yes mother I can't wait for it"He pushed down the cackle threatening to break free from his throat at the unsettled looks both his supposed parents were giving him because of his perfect speech, a boy of three almost four summers cannot speak this clearly even his older brother Robb being five still slurred his speech sometimes when trying to copy their father .

"Well, we will be inviting our loyal banner men so both of you be on your best behavior yes?"said Catelyn to me and Robb ignoring jon's existence as usual when she isn't screaming hateful things at him and cursing his existence.

* * *

Torrhen was standing at his brothers right who was at his fathers right with their mother to his left and carrying little Sansa, they were waiting at the gate of winterfell to welcome their guests for the party they were hosting for his name day, it was freezing and Torrhen had a particularly sour look on his face, he truly didn't understand these idiotic westrosi customs he just wanted to stay inside and welcome the guests when they came like a normal person not stand in this fucking snow waiting for the assholes who only came out of obligation to their lord paramount.

"When are they coming ..?"Sighed torrhen bored and irritated already

"Be respectful torrhen and wait"said Catelyn sternly he sighed and returned his eyes forward.

"The boltons have arrived!" Shouted a guard above the gate, they straightened their backs and Torrhen almost missed the pinched look on his fathers face but when he used a bit of legitimacy and brushed the surface of his thoughts he was pleasantly surprised _huh so there's bad blood between then, and they flay their enemies?! haha interesting_ he thought with a disturbing smirk that looked wrong on his baby face.

An entourage of 20 riders passed through the gate and at their very front was a man that had an expression not too different from his father so he figured he must be lord Roose Bolton, on his left rode a boy with a curious smile on his face as he looked around, they dismounted before they reached us and Roose greeted Eddard and Catelyn with a shallow bow and a "lord stark, lady stark" Eddard responded with the same "lord Bolton " Roose pushed the boy forward and introduced him "this is my son Domeric " the newly named Domeric smiled and greeted my father and mother respectively after enough pleasantries were exchanged he turned to his mother and asked as discreetly as he can "are we done now can I go inside ?"

She smiled condescendingly "oh sweetheart those are only the first of many to arrive we're staying here for a while "

He groaned internally but kept a smile on his face

* * *

After all the partying was done and the guests surrendered to their rooms Torrhen started opening his gifts and wasn't really surprised to see he didn't get a single useful thing, all trinkets a true four year old might enjoy but nonetheless useless for him he gave most of them to a five year-old Jon whose eyes lit up with so much childish glee and awe directed at him it was truly pathetic, to think he must have had the same look on his face when he got one of those dreadful Weasley sweaters in his first year at Hogwarts, he cringed and pushed the thought away his naivety truly astounds him at that age no wonder he was so easy to manipulate.

He bid Jon good night and headed to his rooms but quickly diverted his course and headed outside to the godswood, the guards were too busy drinking and no one truly expected him to go out like he took to doing anyway to practice his magic in solitude, he made sure no one was following him by casting a **_"Homenum Revelio_** " _huh I appear to have a little rat following me_ he discreetly looked to the direction the spell had directed him and quickly turned around with a stunner flying from his mouth and heard the sound of something thump on the floor .

He walked to the sound to find a boy not much older than his current body wearing servant clothes he cast the counter spell and hurriedly delved into the boys mind before he could scream, _hmm interesting he's boltons bastard..and he saw me at the feast grew jealous and couldn't resist following me to kill me and stage it an accident_

He left his mind leaving the boy with a dazed look on his face before snapping out of it in a couple of seconds .

"Hello Ramsay"He said smiling cruelly at him and pouring his will in the boy's mind, he discovered this specific talent of his while He was torturing one Lucius Malfoy for information on the whereabouts of some Hogwarts muggleborn students and was getting frustrated by his unwavering resolve to not speak a single word while in his presence, after getting angrier and angrier he shouted at him to speak accidentally pouring some of his will in the deatheater's mind, it's safe to say he did not close his mouth after that and spoke about every single plan his dear dark lord had that he knew of.

The only downsides of the ability is that the target becomes rather…obsessed with him and pleasing him, he had to kill Lucius after he became particularly irritating with his groveling.

Also he could only use it once or twice a year, and when he tried using it more in his old world ..let's just say it did not end well for him.

Ramsay's crazed look quickly transformed to one of awe and adoration while looking at Torrhen "milord "he breathed.

"Why has your father brought you to winterfell with him ?"he asks him in a fake gentle tone.

"He wants to keep an eye on me "he spits, the crazed look temporarily back on his face "he heard about me torturing and killing a staple boy!" As if he realized some people might find that offensive he quickly added with a panicked look in his grey eyes " but it wasn't my fault at all! that cunt was saying how I was in the same social status as him being a bastard" he looked at torrhen with panic and he decided to take pity on him "he shouldn't have said that to you you're absolutely right"

Ramsays eyes shone with hushed tears and cried "nobody agreed with me! They said I'm a loose hound and wasn't right in the head and I ought to be killed!"

Torrhen smiled at his new minion and stood up dusting his pants and extending a hand to him "c'mon I'm showing you something cool" Ramsay eagerly grasped his hand and they both walked deeper into the godswood.

* * *

Torrhen climbed into his bed exhausted from the magic show he did for Ramsay, it's the first time he used it so much since he was reborn, he delved into the boys mind, poured his will into it and used several flashy spells, needless to say it took its toll on his young body and he was very exhausted.

he just stuck to simple legimancy with his family and did not reveal his magic to them, being the medieval fucks they are, they probably will burn him at the stake or something when they find out, It goes without saying that the other boy was very impressed he nearly wetted his pants from excitement _he will be very useful that one ..but first he needs to be in a position of power_ was his last thought before falling in slumber


	3. Chapter 3

**289AL**

Winterfell was hustling.

Guards were running down the roads carrying armour, servants hurriedly loading the food and furs in the carts, stable boys were readying the horses the great beasts were irritable almost like they could feel the tension in the air, near the gate the lord paramount of the north was getting on his horse a grave look on his face he didn't anticipate this happening at all, and now he was summoned by the king to the battlefield, he guessed that he shouldn't have expected much from them, greedy how they are, they probably couldn't help themselves and were twitching in anticipation for a chance since Robert first sat on the iron throne.

He felt regretful about leaving his family while he was away but he didn't have a choice and he knows they'll be safer in Winterfell, his sons were too young to come with him anyway …his sons yes. his thoughts wandered to his second son like they always seem to do these days, he loved him of course, like he loved all his children but sometimes he wonders ..there's just something off with him, weather it's the way he sometimes seems to just know what you're thinking or when his eyes gleam dangerously when someone treats him patronisingly like a child, strange things seem to happen around him, people who offend him disappearing without a trace, or the fact that in his whole nine years of living he didn't once get sick, all his sibling got the box or cold every once in a while but not him never him.

"Lord stark we're ready!"

He guiltily snapped out of his thought at the sound of a soldier calling for him, he shouldn't wish sickness on his child, he should be happy and proud that Torrhen is very resilient child, but sometimes he wonders ..

* * *

He was sitting atop the broken tower looking down on the people hustling and bustling near the gate, he carefully stood up dusted his pants and lifted his head a sinister smirk making it way on his face .

The Greyjoy rebellion was exactly the kind of chance he was waiting for.

* * *

Ramsay yawned and scratched his stomach, He was watching his dogs the sisters tear a man legs while he screamed bloody death with his whole body.

The mans eyes were wide with horror, his chalky face gaunt and immobile the only colour on it from the wounds on his person he nails bloody and digging deeply into the dirt of the forest.

The asshole had the audacity to try and pickpocket him he worked really hard stealing that money dammit who did he think he was try to steal from him he clicked his tongue his annoyance returning with a vengeance but before he could go and help his girls with their task he felt heat on his chest, it started parley noticeable and gradually risen in level until he had to take his charm off lest it burned his skin, he looked at the charm on the ground his eyes huge with hopefulness could it be ..?

 _/"Come here Ramsay" his master said Ramsay hurried and immediately straightened in front of him trying to hide his watery eyes they were standing near a weirwood tree in the godswood the tree's bloody distorted face seeming to be frozen an it's horror stricken expression ._

 _They were leaving tomorrow and he was to go with his father he did not want to but he had no choice and his master thought it to best to not be seen together just yet._

 _Torrhen fumbled in his pockets feeling for something and after a quiet "Aha!" He retrieved a necklace it was just a simple silver string attached to a sea-green stone the size of a thumbprint, curiously it seemed to glow eerily in the dark night air. "I stole it from Catelyn's jewellery box it was the only stone i found that was malleable for charm work so just bear with it" he signalled for Ramsay to turn around and he complied, his legs oddly feeling awkward like jelly under him, his heart beat got faster and faster as his master clasped the necklace on his neck "it will go red when I call for you so be ready for it" he explained./_

Ramsay snapped to attention when he became aware of his charm glowing a captivating bright green and melting the snow around it, he didn't dare move, he didn't dare even breathe, he was frozen to the spot. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, Deep heavy breathes sound from him. He stood to attention when the charm started shifting colours from orange yellow to blue to purple until finally settling on red, his heart started beating madly and his smile got deranged and fanatical showing too much teeth, _finally! master is calling me!_ he was barely holding on without him but he couldn't go to Winterfell because he was ordered not to, he fumbled inside his pocket for the stone his master gave him and said breathlessly "winterfell" Ramsay disappeared from his spot leaving his wild dogs forgotten with their meal.

* * *

Torrhen was sitting on a log just outside of Winterfell's east gate he started disappearing regularly in the castle when he was five, causing panic until it became normal for him to disappear a couple times a week, so no one will notice he was truly leaving and panic until it's too late .

A crack sounded in front of him spitting Ramsay who fell on his ass and immediately turned around and started retching .

Torrhen sighed fell on his knees and started rubbing Ramsey's back when he was finally done puking his guts out he turned to him, a huge smile on his pale face "master!" He called .

Torrhen wrinkled his nose, stood up and muttered a quiet scrougify to Ramsay's mouth who fumbled with his feet and stood shakily "Master!" He repeated and threw himself on Torrhen breathing heavily and almost suffocating his young body in the process

 _and that's why I don't use this troublesome power_ he thought. Ramsay being thirteen now, started looking more a teenager than a boy, and Torrhen not losing in anyway was only a few inches shorter than him children grow like weeds here he thought .

He pushed Ramsay away from him irritated with the clinginess "alright that's enough" he said and gestured to the bag sitting innocently beside his sitting spot, Ramsay understood immediately and went to get the bag slinging it on his back they started walking away from Winterfell "where's your baggage? I told you to make sure you were touching everything you want to take with us when you use the portkey" Torrhen asked not looking behind him to see if he was following .

"oh I was so thrilled when I got your signal I forgot about it, I only wanted to see you again "he said huge adoring eyes fixed on Torrhen back who either didn't notice or didn't care about the staring.

"hmm well we will just have to get you things on the way"he said sounding not interested in the slightest.

/AN

thank you for everyone who left a review

Mary D. Black2000 : he will be close to aria but not just yet but in later chapters . He will know about bran being a greenseer but not soon .i haven't decided on a pairing yet and rob will definitely die

Elquenodebesernombrado: he will make money later don't worry

jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose: I don't plan on giving him a harem maybe he will have multiple partners before settling put the final pairing will definitely be that. a pair

Brady420: interesting idea I'll see if I can insert it in the story


End file.
